


Twinkling Lights

by forgetyouinsiberia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetyouinsiberia/pseuds/forgetyouinsiberia
Summary: Harvey and Mike with their fraternal twin toddlers, on an evening just a day or two before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this done sooner, but I'm sure y'all know, the holidays are busy. Either way, here it is.

Harvey yawns as he pushes himself up from the couch, rubs his eyes. He was supposed to be working on the tree, but he worked late last night, and needed a power nap before Mike got home with the kids.

“Hey, don’t get up,” Mike’s voice murmurs from behind him. Harvey turns his head, spots Mike as he comes into the family room from the kitchen carrying two mugs. He passes one to Harvey, and Harvey realizes it’s hot cocoa, overloaded with melting mini marshmallows.

“How long have you been home,” Harvey asks wearily. Mike leans against the back of the couch on his forearms, smiles at Harvey.

“A little over an hour. I didn’t want to wake you,” he explains. He glances up towards the windows, smiles as he nudges his head in the same direction to get Harvey to look too. “Look at Logan.”  
  
Harvey glances over at their two year old son and smiles. Mike got some work done on the tree while he was asleep, because the lights are plugged in, and Logan is currently wrapped up in them, staring in wonderment. Mike pulls his phone from his pocket swiftly and snaps several photos of the boy quickly.

“I thought we said we would keep the kids away from the tree decorations until they were old enough to communicate properly and to understand not to touch,” Harvey comments.

“If you want to keep him from the lights, then by all means, get up and pull him away from them,” Mike says with a chuckle. Harvey smirks and then shakes his head.

“Logan,” Harvey calls out in a sing-songy voice. The toddler turns to look at his father and then brightens up, clearly glad to see him awake. He shoves the lights down and off his body before charging over to the couch and leaping into Harvey’s lap. Mike and Harvey both chuckle, but it doesn’t stop Harvey from accepting the snuggles from his son.

“Daddy love me more,” Logan asks. Harvey smiles and nods. It’s a game they all play almost daily, playfully arguing over who gets to love who more.

“Yeah, Lo. Love you more,” Harvey murmurs. After a long moment, he tilts his head up to look at Mike “Where’s Kenzie?”

Mike glances over his shoulder. “Digging in her toy bin. I think she’s trying to find Stitch, still.”

Harvey cringes. “Did Donna say how long that would take?”

“The replacement is on a rush order, but it’s Christmas time, so shipping is backed up,” Mike replies. “She said the seamstress said she was doing her best, though.”  
  
Harvey nods, though that doesn’t stop him from frowning. Their daughter has a heavy obsession with Lilo and Stitch, and her plush Stitch got attacked by a friend’s dog a few days previously, which had sent her into a full meltdown. Mike and Harvey had both given it their best fix--neither of the was good with a needle and thread--and both Rachel and Donna thought the stuffed animal was beyond saving. Even so, Donna had made a call to a friend, and they were still awaiting the verdict.

“Kenz,” Harvey calls out. Their daughter looks up from her toy bin and smiles at Harvey. He glances up at Mike.

“Maybe we should let them do one,” Harvey tells him. “The ones we were going to do tonight anyway.”  
  
”The onesies,” Mike questions. Harvey nods. Mike nods back at him. Once Kenzie has made it into the room, Harvey points towards two bags sitting in front of the tree.

“Want to open one gift tonight,” Harvey asks their kids. Both of them giddily reply with a yes, and he and Mike chuckle.

“Get those bags,” he tells them. They both crawl off the couch and rush over as Mike literally jumps over the top of the couch, drops into the spot next to Harvey. Harvey scowls at him, shaking his head at Mike.

“Be nice to our furniture,” Harvey grumbles at him.

“Be nice to your husband,” Mike retorts before planting a quick kiss on Harvey’s lips. As he pulls back, Kenzie crawls into his lap with the bag while Logan scrambles towards Harvey’s.

“Okay, ready?” Mike asks once he’s got a grasp on Kenzie’s bag. Both of the kids nod, and Mike and Harvey help them to pull the long, thin boxes from inside. The twins help as much as they can, but for the most part, Harvey and Mike end up opening the boxes, though they let the kids pull the tissue paper off of the presents. Instantly after, squeals and screams erupt from the kids.

Inside his box, Logan finds a Batman onesie along with The Secret Life of Pets, which he and Kenzie have been dying to see. As for Kenzie, she finds a Stitch onesie in her own box, along with packets for hot chocolate and popcorn.

“Can we watch it now,” Logan asks cheerfully.

Harvey laughs at his son’s delight. “Of course. Don’t you want to change into this, though,” he asks as he lifts up the onesie. Logan nods gleefully.

“I wear mine too,” Kenzie whispers to Mike as she grips his wrist. Her reaction is much more subdued, but he can tell she’s overjoyed as well.

“Yes, baby girl,”he tells her. “Let me just-” His voice trails off as a knock sounds at the door. “Let dad help you,” he tells her after exchanging an expression with Harvey.

Mike shoves off the couch and heads to the door, checks the peephole before opening the door to Donna.

“Why are you even here,” he asks. “You were supposed to be with your family by now.”

“I couldn’t let Kenz go through another night,” Donna tells him as she lifts up a large gift bag. “It’s my fault she’s without her Stitch right now as it is.”  
  
”Donna,” Mike says with a frown. “It was an accident.”  
  
”Stitch?” Mike glances down and sees Kenzie standing next to him, already dressed in her onesie. He smiles in an attempt to contain his own squeal at how cute his child looks in the onesie. “My Stitch?”

Donna kneels down and settles the bag in front of Kenzie. “It’s for you.”

Kenzie peeks over the top of the bag, glances towards Mike for an okay to open it. He only shrugs, because he’s not sure he can tell her no. Kenzie takes his response as approval and begins pulling the tissue paper off, tossing it on the floor. After five six sheets have been dropped onto the ground, she gasps and shakes with excitement before quickly yanking an eighteen inch plush Stitch stuffed animal from the bag.

“Daddy, my Stitch,” she cries out with delight. Mike leans down next to her, checking out the stuffed animal himself. Harvey strides up behind him holding Logan shorty after, and sees Donna.

“Donna,” Harvey comments. “You didn’t have to do this. It would’ve been fine.”

“Seriously,” Mike adds. “We would’ve managed.”  
  
Donna shakes her head at them. “I couldn’t handle the guilt.”  
  
Harvey frowns at her. Mike picks up Kenzie and Stitch as Harvey opens the door wider. 

“At least come in,” Harvey tells her. “Have some cocoa with us.”

Donna shakes her head again. “No. I do actually have to leave,” she tells them. “I’m taking the train up to my parents, and I booked the last one out, so I’ve gotta go.”

“Then take an extra day off,” Harvey tells her. “I insist.”  
  
Donna raises her hands in surrender. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” She glances back at the kids. “Okay, give me hugs. I gotta go.”

Logan and Kenzie launch themselves at her, each hugging her tightly before heading back into the apartment as Harvey tells the to get settled up on the couch for the movie. He and Mike both say goodbye to Donna before turning their attention back to the plans for the evening.

“I’ll get the snacks done,” Mike tells Harvey as he heads towards the kitchen. “Want to let the kids do a fort on the floor tonight?”  
  
Harvey smirks at him in that ‘ _sometimes I can’t believe I got lucky enough to end up with you’_ expression before nodding.  
  
”I’ll get the blankets and pillows,” he replies. He grasps Mike by the elbow and leans forward, kissing him. Mike smirks back at him as they part.

“Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
